


Mother Knows Best

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Dirty Talk, F/F, Gay Male Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My parents think I am dating my brother’s boyfriend and and they think he's dating my girlfriend so that when they stay the night, same sexes stay in the same room so there is no sex stuff at all." South and North swap partners to appear straight to their mom so they can have them stay the night. They think their mom won't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Both of the twins just turned 18 and their partners are 18.
> 
> Long overdue 1st prize Giveaway fic for Night Prime.

“You have no idea that this is going to work. Actually no, I know this isn’t going to work because last time we tried something like this, mom caught us pretty quickly. I don’t think she cares that our 18th birthday was a week ago. I do know she dismissed the fact that I might like Carolina as it just being a phase. That’s why I don’t think it’s going to work for you to pretend to date Connie or for me to pretend to date David.” South flopped back down on her bed, glaring over at North laying on the floor. After trying things like this before, their mother had caught on. “It’s just going to be easier for us to admit defeat on this one until we leave for college in a few months. Then she can’t bother us about it and I can drown in all the pussy I want.”

“I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to go about dating women. Drowning tends to be a bad policy for any kind of activities, no matter how much you want to break free of our parents restricting us. I’m right there with you, sis.” North pooled his arms, laying his head on top of them. “I just don’t know what we can do to ensure that the two of them don’t find out but we’re still able to have Connie and David over. Being upfront with them didn’t work.”

“Yeah, like I said, they just dismissed it like it wasn’t even important. ‘When you find a nice boy and settle down’... give me a break mom. You don’t know who I’m going to fall in love with or if I’ll even settle down at all. If I had the money for it, I would go out of my way to buy a motorcycle so then that way, I can just meet all the hot biker babes I want but keep Connie close. No matter how many ladies I have tripping all over me, I’ll still only want her.” South flipped over on her bed, staring at the ceiling, careful to keep her eyes away from the walls painted pink. “And that’s another thing: why the fuck do you get to decide what your room looks like and I have to sit around with a room that it looks like the 40s threw up after eating too many flowers and pastel paint? Like mom, seriously, I know you don’t fucking know me at all but at least let me be me.”

“I don’t know, I’ve caught you longingly looking at those flowers,” North teased from the floor, awaiting her glare from the side of the bed. When it didn’t come, he sat up on his elbows then moved to kneel next to her bed.

South shoved his head away. “No. We aren’t doing anything stupid. I don’t want to have to explain to mom why I’m having sex with the nice girl from church because you wanted to have your boyfriend over. I mean, she doesn’t even know we’re with anyone.” South rolled over on the bed away from North, shaking her head. “She probably will end up not talking with us until we’re in a ‘heterosexual’ relationship. Then I get to deal with ‘when are you having kids? I hope you have three. You and your brother were such a treat to raise’ like she does with all her friends when she wants to brag about how amazing we are but then not bother to carry that over when we tell her who we like.”

“Hey, at least you can hide a little. I’ve kinda got limited options considering I really have only been attracted to other guys so far.” North flipped down to the floor, the bright purple plush rug tickling his face.

“Bisexual doesn’t mean I’m hiding. Don’t tell me you’re one of those assholes who thinks bisexuals have it easy because they’re half straight, half gay.” She rolled to the side of the bed, rolling her eyes at him. North perked up at the mention, grin spreading across his lips. “I’m not like that and it doesn’t work like that and you know it. I’m the strawberry ice cream to your chocolate.”

North laughed. “Yeah I know, I know. I wasn’t trying to cheapen you or anything. I’m just saying that when you are dating a guy, when and if it happens, you have the option to have mom be happier with you than if I came out to her.”

South stuck her tongue out. “Yeah, just because guys are attractive and I would like to fuck one like nasty pigs, I don’t know that I will with Connie around, ya know? It’s the same way that you wouldn’t think to look too closely at others when you have David.”

The two of them laid in South’s room, looking for a plan to be able to spend more time with their significant others romantically before they headed off to college. South was sad about leaving for college with Connie staying behind to work at her dad’s auto shop, but she knew that the money her girlfriend saved up would help her get out of college debt free instead of having to take out the pile of loans for a better education. North and South were luckier with their dad being retired disabled military veteran and were able to have their college be paid for by the nation’s VA benefits. David had it a little harder and was able to get an apartment off campus, which was good for North because it meant the two of them would be able to spend time together outside of their vastly different schedules. North’s chemistry classes didn’t overlap much with David’s history classes and that was going to prove difficult. Still, they had a plan and it was easier overall on their relationship than the two hour car ride that South and Connie had to deal with just to hug the other.

“I just want her to come with me,” South told the ceiling.

“I know you do. Come on. We need to plan one last ‘sleepover’. I just need you to follow my lead here.” North stood up, holding his hand out to pull South up off the bed.

\---

“Mom.”

“Yes Nickol?”

“Mom, you know I like it better when you call me Nikky.”

“Okay, _Nikky_ , how can I help you dear?” Her mother stressed the name, drawing it out and making it sound less like she was saying it and more like she was sneering.

“Mom,” South said, trying her best not to roll her eyes or click her tongue.

“Yes, I am mom. You still didn’t answer my question dear.” Nikky’s mother pointed at her to hand over the dishes from the dishwasher.

“I was just wondering if I could have my boyfriend stay over for the night. I know that he and Nick are really good friends too so if you wanted, they could share a room so at least the two of us could---” South stopped talking after a few second of rambling, noticing her mother was just staring at her now. “Forget I even said anything.”  
“You want your boyfriend to stay the night?” Her mother put one of the dishes into the cabinet, not reaching for more to put away.

“Yes,” South responded, hoping her mother would take the bait so that North could move in with his own similar plan. “I wanted to know if he could stay the night. Is that okay?”

“You like a boy.” Her mother stood there, saying the words as if she almost didn’t believe them.

“Yes mom. I like a boy. His name is David. Why haven’t you answered my question?” South stood there, holding out a small salad plate as she waited for her mother’s response.

“Sweetie, I was starting to think you were gay with how little interest you have shown in boys and now you have a boyfriend? Oh my goodness! It’s just a lot to take in, little girl.” Her mother took the plate, ignoring the frown on South’s face at the nickname. “So when do I get to meet this mystery boy? Is he cute? Tell me about him.” South rambled on about Wash, telling her mother about her brother’s boyfriend in as much detail as she could. She knew that if she could sell it, it would make it even easier for North to sell that he was with Connie so the both of them could have what they wanted. Her mother smiled in delight.

“Nickol, sweetie, he sounds lovely. Only thing is, I don’t want him sleeping in your room or the living room where the two of you could easily sneak off. You’ll need to ask your brother how he feels about your boyfriend staying with him.” South grinned.

“I can take care of that mom. I’m sure he won’t mind. The two of them are good friends.” She ignored that her mother was treating her like she was twelve still, despite being much older.

South headed back to her bedroom, texting her brother. _Plan is a go so far. Mom just needs to have your okay on Wash sleeping in your room since she thinks we’re dating. Can you sell it so I can have my girl over?_ South laid on her bed, waiting for the reply. She kept letting her mind wander to how beautiful Connie was and how easy it was going to be to spend the whole night with her soon. She kept thinking of how badly she wanted her there now. North’s text chimed in.

 _I can sell that. Just so long as we both get what we want, I don’t see the issue._ South couldn’t help but grin to herself. This was going better than she expected and neither of them had even gotten to the point of having their partners over for the sake of being cute later that night. South mused on what the two of them would do. She had longed for Connie for long enough at this point and she couldn’t wait in that regard. She knew that North and Wash had already fooled around but the two of them still hadn’t sealed it. She wondered what kind of underwear she should wear if only to have something to think about before another text chimed in. Connie.

_So how are things going? Mom still just thinks we’re friends. Have you even told your mom we know each other?_

South shook her head at the text and realized how silly she looked soon after. _No, I haven’t told her. She thinks you’re North’s girlfriend, which will make it even easier because of everything,_ South typed out. _She’ll just think we’re becoming gal pals or some lame shit. I already know you’re worth more than that to me._ She smiled as she sent it off, getting another text from her brother.

 _You do realize that this means you’ll need to cuddle up to Wash when they’re over right. It also means I’m probably kissing your girlfriend for the sake of this charade._ South frowned at the message.

 _Yeah, but you’ll get to see your boyfriend in the morning and I’ll get to see my girlfriend and each of us will get a chance to maybe get laid. Come on North._ South got in a picture message soon after from Connie, of her beautiful face with her hair in her eyes, looking like she was kissing her, or at least the camera. Soon, my love. South sent back an equally sappy picture, holding the phone to her chest as she sighed. Her mother walking by burst her bubble.

“Oh! Is your boyfriend sending you love notes? How cute!”

South frowned.

\---

The next day at school, South ran into Connie. She subtly laced their fingers together in the hallway before nodding so the two of them could go talk in one of the empty classrooms.

South made sure the door was locked behind them, then looked for the attached closet. Good old science classes.

“I think our plan is going to work,” South told CT, pulling her in to kiss her. “North already talked to mom about ‘my boyfriend’ staying over. I think she buys it and there’s not much that’ll be in the way of me waking up with you that morning. Then just a few more months, we graduate and go to college.”

Connie kissed her back, pulling her girlfriend close after hopping up onto the table behind her that put her at the right height for South to kiss her. She parted her legs for South to stand between them and push her skirt up just a little higher.

“It’s good to know the plan is working for sure, but are you certain you can keep your hands to yourself until then?” Connie cocked a sly grin, hooking her legs around her girlfriend’s waist.

“I’m so happy you’re older so we don’t have to deal with parents getting pissy with the law if they do catch us.” South placed her hands on the soft expanse of Connie’s inner thigh, inching her fingers up.

“Oh to be eighteen but still have to play by their rules.” Connie moved herself to nibble at South’s neck, sucking a little mark into her skin. “Who cares that we’re skipping class.”

“Not me… I have other ideas.” South’s fingers moved higher, pushing Connie’s panties aside and slowly rubbing a finger along her slit, pushing it into her easily. She fucked her gently with the one finger before adding another. Connie bit her lip to keep anyone from hearing her, scooting her hips to rock against her girlfriend’s hand. South pushed her thumb against Connie’s clit, stimulating the little nub while pumping her fingers in and out of her slick heat. Connie panted against her shoulder the more South fucked her with her fingers, whimpering now despite her best efforts to keep quiet.

“South please. Don’t make me wait,” she begged as her fingers clung to her jacket. South could feel her nails pressing through the material and she sped up, met with as gasp and a moan as Connie shuddered on her fingers, slicking them with her orgasm. She moaned softly in South’s ear, grabbing her cheeks to pull her in to kiss her. She sat there motionless for a second before South pulled her fingers out, licking them clean as she checked the storage closet door to ensure that no one had heard them. South leaned in to kiss her, helping her calm down.

“You okay?” Connie nodded at South’s question and kissed her again, pulling her in for a hug.

“Do I get more of that when I stay over?”

South laughed. “All that and more.”

South helped Connie down from the table and her girlfriend straightened out her skirt.

“See you after school so we can make out in the park?” Connie flashed her a grin as she checked the hallway to make sure it was clear before leaving the classroom.

“You got it.”

South headed in the opposite direction to look for her brother. In order for the plan to work, she had to have the other half on board as well and North was supposed to be taking care of that for her.

“Did you talk to mom about ‘my’ boyfriend staying the night so that the two of you can _quietly_ fuck in your room and I can make the sweetest of love to my lovely lady?” South grinned as North rolled his eye once she found him, tongue deep in Wash’s mouth. “Also, hi. Do you know that everyone can see the two of you making out behind the gym like a couple of losers or is it just me who comes back here to watch this sad display because you can’t find an empty classroom to fuck in?”

“Are you saying you can?”

“Who says I didn’t already?” South held two fingers in front of her face, wiggling her tongue between them as she watched the guys.

“I don’t want to think about you like that, sis, but kudos to you. You have officially upgraded to being completely depraved, and you’re lucky you didn’t get caught. That was stupid of you. And yes I talked to mom. We have it planned for Friday. Make sure to tell Connie between making out with her and seeing how deep your fingers can go.”

\---

When Friday night arrived, South realized the problem with pretending to be dating North's boyfriend and having North pretend to date her girlfriend. Sure, they could swap after their parents went to bed, and have a lovely night with their respective loves, but… . She didn’t count on the huge deal her mother would make out of each of the heterosexual couples spending time together and being able to ‘hang out’ while she brought in tray after tray of drinks and cookies.

“You kids are adorable!” Their mom exclaimed and South reached for Wash’s hand for the fifth time in the last hour just to prove to her mother just how very straight she was. Oh yes, straight as an arrow with no leanings at all of course. Gag her.

In between visits, South was busy making cutesy eyes at Connie, blowing kisses and otherwise ignoring her fake boyfriend, who happened to be doing something similar with her brother.

“Why don’t you kids watch a movie or something? I can make some popcorn and you can pull out the sofa bed and have some fun with it.” Their mother disappeared back into the kitchen and South saw a few problems with this. She would want to be next to Connie. But her problem was soon solved. “You kids should have Nickol and Connie on one side and Nick and David on the other so then that way I don’t have to worry about there being any wandering hands.” South just rolled her eyes but internally jumped for joy. This was working out great so far. Straight people were so weird. Their mother didn’t have a clue just what it was that she was asking to have happen right there in front of her.

“Mom, we’re already friends. Connie and I are likely to cuddle anyway because we’ve been like that since even before she and Nick started dating.” South shot her brother a look, testing the waters as she snaked an arm around her girlfriend. “You just haven’t noticed because you never see us at school.” South stuck her tongue out at her brother, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get away with the same thing just yet. Not until more of the movie had been playing at least.

The four of them unfolded the sofa bed and got comfortable, with Connie and Wash in the middle so as to keep ‘couples away from each other’ as their mother had put it. It suited everyone just fine though because once their mother went to bed, they were able to relax, even after her gentle reminder of making sure that the four of them go to the right bedrooms so that ‘no funny business would happen.’

“Nothing will happen mom. Don’t worry,” North called to assure his mother before she slipped off to bed for the night, unpausing the movie they had been watching to talk to her. Though, once she had been in bed for ten, fifteen, twenty minutes, North and Wash got a little more hands on, kissing and touching when South and Connie had already been cuddling pretty much the whole time.

“You two don’t waste any time, do you?” Connie asked, accepting a kiss from South on her cheek. “We at least figured we would wait until we got into South’s room before we had sex, but don’t mind us. Carry on.” Her dry, sarcastic tone did nothing to deter them as the movie went on and they pulled the blanket up higher on their end to shield the ladies from their own activities.

“And here they say I’m the ‘bad’ one. He’s the one about to fuck his boyfriend right in front of his sister. Bad form,” South commented, grabbing another handful of popcorn and ignoring the movie for the sake of making fun of her sibling and his partner. The two ladies laughed and hugged a little tighter, snorting as they realized that the guys really did not care that they were right there on the sofa bed.

South made a shooing motion and told the two of them to go to bed when she heard belts unbuckling from underneath the blanket. “Go to bed if you two are going to fuck. Seriously. Not in front of us. Just damn dude, have some manners.”

“It’s been a while!” Wash squeaked out, blushing as soon as the blanket uncovered him and he pulled his clothes on a little straighter than they were before.

“Then go do that in North’s room. Let us have some quiet time while we finish the movie.” South waved her hand to shoo the two of them further. “And be quiet so mom doesn’t hear you two fucking like rabbits.”

As the movie played on and the guys had taken their leave, Connie stopped being as cautious with her touches, pushing her fingers up under her girlfriend’s shirt and caressing her breasts. South didn’t even try to ignore her, giving in and pulling up the blanket even if no one was around to see in the first place. Connie giggled, and pushed South’s shirt off, caressing her girlfriend’s breasts with licks and nibbles.

“This is so much more fun when we don’t have to worry about getting caught.” South nodded in agreement to Connie’s words, whimpering softly the more bold she became. Connie’s fingers tugged at the waistband of South’s pajama pants, helping her wiggle out of them as the two got more involved. “Here, kneel over my face. I think it’ll work better this way.”

South’s judgement was too clouded by the idea of her girlfriend being this bold so quickly that she did exactly as she was told once she removed her panties, kneeling over Connie’s mouth and holding onto the couch back behind her. At least she could see if someone was--- ohhhhh. A soft lick graced South’s inner folds as Connie parted them with her tongue, making her shiver just a little. The two of them had fucked before, but not like this. Not without touches and fingers much more early on to make everything even more sensitive. South had never warmed up on Connie’s tongue alone as it slid over her clit, making it harden under her touch. South closed her eyes, focusing on that tightness that brought her closer to her girlfriend as she dug her fingers into the back of the couch to keep from losing her balance. Her breath hitched as her girlfriend worked her over, licking, touching, caressing, each and every spot that made her gasp with pleasure. South was overwhelmed quickly though, feeling her belly tighten when she shuddered over Connie’s face, gushing a small amount at how much she had enjoy the soft touches and persistent tongue.

South held onto the back of the couch, surprised that she hadn’t dug her nails in. She still had a surprise for Connie that she had hid in the couch. She swung her leg over, crawling off of Connie’s face and laid down next to her. Connie pulled her in close, snuggling against her.

“Listening to you is so hot. I love it. I can’t wait until we can get an apartment together in college next year. Something. Anything that makes it easier for us to be together.” She nuzzled her face against South’s, laughing when South smooched her and pulled away for a moment.

“Means we’ll also have more time for this.” South pulled out the strap on harness that she had hidden away. The two of them only had a small assortment of dildoes to go with it, but they had made it work so far, even if they had little time to make use of them. South pulled on the harness and Connie looked over the box of dildoes. “Do you know which one you want to use babe?”

Connie flashed a grin. “This one.” Connie pointed to the largest dildo they had and South shook her head as she got it into the harness.

“I don’t know what it is with you and the bajingo death machine that is this dildo, but okay.” South got the dildo harnessed up, reaching down to rub at Connie’s glistening vagina and slip a finger inside. “You sure you’re going to be able to take this thing?” Connie nodded as South slipped another finger in, eyeing the dildo.

“Should be fine. Well, if your hand is any indication.”

“Hey, one time in the locker room at school.”

“I know. It’s okay sweetie. You aren’t going to break me,” Connie assured her, leaning down to wet the tip of the dildo with her spit and then straddle South’s hips. “Trust me. I’ve done worse to myself.”

“Size queen.”

“Hey, you like the noises,” Connie gasped as she reach back and slid the larger dildo into her, seating it half way before lifting her hips and biting her lip. “I could always let you take it too.”

“Do you remember what I called it? No. Smaller ones first. I like your tongue. Let’s stick with that before you murder my pussy and make me scream.”

Connie started to laugh but was overcome with a moan as she lowered her hips further, taking more and more of the dildo as South fucked her. South looked up and watched her face, biting her lip at just how beautiful Connie was when they made love.

“Shhhh, mom might hear you.” South hushed Connie with a kiss, pulling her down by the back of her neck and swallowing her moans as she picked up her pace. South thrusted up into her the longer they went, caressing Connie’s nipples from under her shirt. She trailed her hands down Connie’s body, holding onto her hips. She could tell by the noises she was muffling by kissing her, Connie was getting close. Connie broke their kiss, scraping her teeth against South’s neck as she rode her.

“It’s hard to when you feel so goooood.” Connie nibbled at South’s neck as she came, holding the dildo inside her for a bit longer before climbing off when her orgasm subsided. South kissed Connie’s neck when it was Connie’s turn to snuggle up against her.

“I love you,” Connie whispered, watching South unharness the dildo and take off the harness. South licked some of Connie’s cum from the dildo before getting up, washing it off in the kitchen sink and picking up their mess on the couch. She grabbed Connie last, carrying her off to bed and closing the door behind them.

“Love you too babe.”

The two of them heard the muffled sounds coming from North’s room but drifted off to sleep before paying too close attention.

\---

South woke up with Connie in her arms and kissed her awake, leaving little smooches on her cheeks, mouth, and neck. Connie giggled, as she woke up, pulling South in close and kissing her back. The two of them heard a knock on the door.

“Ladies, breakfast,” South’s mother called, then they heard a similar call as North’s door was knocked on as well.

South and Connie did their best to get dressed in the same pajamas they had on before their mother went to bed, but to no avail. Connie couldn’t find her panties and South’s bra was still in the living room. She could explain that away. Somehow.

“Sorry mom, we’ll clean up the living room. We got so busy watching movies that we just stumbled into bed after a while.” Their mother glared at both of her kids after looking at the state of the living room, going back to smiling and serving their guests the pancakes she had been making.

“Did you all sleep okay? I heard some weird moaning when I got up to go to the bathroom, but it stopped before too long. Did any of you have any bad dreams?” Their mother was busy with her back turned to the stove, making pancake after pancake for them.

North blushed intensely as Wash looked around the room.

“Must have been a bad dream, mom,” North offered, settling his hand on Wash’s thigh under the table.

“What about you Nikky? Did you and Connie sleep okay? I know your bed isn’t very big and the floor isn’t super comfortable, but at least you four can hang out later.”

South just nodded when her mother turned around, trying not to pay attention to Connie’s hand sliding up her thigh under the table.

“We slept fine, Mrs. Dakota. Thank you,” Connie offered in South’s stead.

Their mom smiled, turning back to the stove after handing out the pancakes she made.

“You know, you kids should have sleepovers more often. I don’t get to see your friends that often.” South’s eyes widened at North and she shook her head.

“Mom, we aren’t 12. We’ll be going to college in the fall, please don’t call it a sleepover.”

“Nikky, sweetie, it was a sleepover. I don’t care if you’re 18 or 12 or 6, you had your girlfriend sleep over.”

“Excuse me?”

“I know my kids better than you think I do. I’ve known. Just, be careful. All of you. I know you won’t get pregnant, but the least you can do is be safe about it.” Mama Dakota turned back to the stove, grinning wide.

“This is so embarrassing,” North whispered out, red from head to toe. “This was your idea. You sold it too much when you were talking about David, didn’t you?”

“You probably talked too much about Connie’s tits!”

“Kids, kids. I could tell by the way you looked at each other. Nikky, you looked at Connie way different than David. Same goes for you Nick. And it’s okay. Like I said, it was easy to pick up on.”

“We just figured you would be mad or disappointed or something.” South laced her fingers with Connie’s under the table, swallowing down her fears.

“I’ll never be mad or disappointed over my children being happy.”


End file.
